Sevens (character)
Sevens (TF-7777) is a Titan built by the Midnight shortly after the Equestrian Civil War began. He was built as a Tone model. Not yet linked to any Pilot, TF-7777 was rushed alongside other Titans onto the HMS Henry VIII ready for the ship to travel to the Shiso Isles in order to take out a Solar Accord presence there, as to give the Royal Navy breathing room. However on the way there, the HMS Henry VIII was shot down by the Precursor Ion Weapon Towers being controlled by the Solar Accord, and crashed full-force onto the Shiso Isles. TF-7777 did not attempt to escape during the crash, and as such was inside the ship as it impacted. Damaged, TF-7777 was found by Scootaloo as she tried to escape the burning wreck of a ship. She came across him in the Cargo Bay, and the two helped each other escape the wreck. The two were forced to initiate a Neural Link in order to survive the oncoming battle, and afterwards TF-7777 was nicknamed "Sevens" by his new Pilot. The two managed to fend off the Solar attack alongside the other injured Midnight survivors, and with the aid of Apex Firebug and his Titan (a Scorch named Blaze) they managed to infiltrate a Precursor Ruin controlled by the Solar Accord and shut down the Precursor Ion Weapon Towers, though Sevens was critically damaged in the escape attempt. Scootaloo recovered his DataCore and a new chassis was given to him by the Midnight in the form of a Prime Tone recovered from a Solar Accord base. Despite his thicker armour and higher speeds, Sevens was still the same old Titan and still linked to his Pilot. The two were now a part of the Apex Pilots, with Scootaloo now known as Apex Firefly. Unlike other Tone models, Sevens possesses a Vortex Shield in place of a Particle Wall and Acolyte Pods in place of the Tracking Rockets (though they could still follow the locks made by his primary weapon). His primary weapon was also unique in that it was a 40mm Tracker Cannon which could adapt to Semi-Auto or Burst-Fire mode on the fly. He also had an Energy Shield, much like other Prime Titans. Though very effective when paired with his Pilot, Sevens also excels at independent combat and is a very fierce Titan. Compassionate to his allies, his enemies receive no love as he crushed, shot, or threw them. Even when Scootaloo is not Embarked, Sevens is seen performing Terminations, a feat only seen in Apex Titans, before becoming an Apex Titan. This includes a brutal move where he plunged his fist into an enemy's cockpit and ripped them out before squeezing them into red paste and mist, before kicking the disabled enemy Titan down. After Scootaloo was injured fighting an Ace Pilot in the Battle for the Crystal Empire, Sevens again went ballistic and Terminated the enemy himself, this time catching the enemy's right-hook and ripping their arm off before slamming it onto the enemy's torso while spraying rockets at them, finishing the assault by leaping onto the enemy and crushing the torso with his own hands. Despite his vicious onslaught, Sevens acted as though nothing had happened when he recovered his Pilot. When Sevens uses his Core Ability, his DataCore will glow red as opposed to the usual blue. When fighting Sideswipe and finally Terminating his rival, his DataCore also glowed red.